the_havoc_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Siron Kator
"If it pays, it dies." ― Siron Kator Siron Kator is an Umbaran mercenary, currently working for the Rebel Alliance stationed on Iego. After being mutilated by the mass driver cannon of an All-Terrain Tactical Enforcer during the Battle of Umbara as a child soldier, Siron was left both a physical and emotional husk before he was rebuilt with cybernetics. Using his experience obtained from the Battle of Umbara, Siron Kator became a mercenary, working for governments and criminal organizations all across Hutt Space and the Outer Rim Territories. With the Rebel Alliance's growing desperation following their defeat at the Battle of Yavin, Siron Kator was hired to fight in the Rebel Alliance's interests. Biography Underneath the shadowy weave of the planet that no sunlight reached, Siron Kator was born on 35 BIV to middle-upper caste family on the planet of Umbara. Growing up in such an environment, Siron Kator had a front row seat to the political machinations that drove Umbaran society, where an Umbaran always has an eye on the first and second rung of advancing himself, and the other eye on his rivals. Siron, after growing up with this, wouldn’t majorly affect his point of view on the galaxy until later, besides adopting a few tricks in manipulation and deception. However, it did lead to Siron not being particularly close with his family, as he saw the treachery they were capable of. This lead to Siron having quite the rebellious streak as a youth. When the Republic invaded Umbara following the assassination of Senator Mee Deechi in 20 BIV, Siron was considerably tall for fifteen years old and his aforementioned rebellious streak was still hot; Siron faked his age and identity to join the Umbaran Militia’s defense against the Clone Army. Effectively a child soldier, Siron had his first taste of warfare as he fought on the ground against the Clone Army, as both sides inflicted heavy casualties upon one another. Nothing had prepared him to see what he saw those days on the frontlines, as they planted mines and fired at unsuspecting clone troopers from the shadowy terrain. This was the first time he became acquainted with the “Gas”, as it was called that the Umbarans used, which increased their aggression and reflexes. At the Battle of Umbara, Siron was changed psychologically forever only just before physically. During the Battle of Umbara, Siron was blown up by an All-Terrain Tactical Enforcer’s mass driver cannon, the explosion just far away enough to not kill him instantly, but to leave him enough alive to see his mutilated, incinerated body before all had faded to black. A retreat was called in just as it happened, and his body – clinging to life, as it was – was taken to the nearby triage, and placed on life support. The base where the triage was located eventually surrendered to oncoming Republic forces, and from there, was put in the care of Republic doctors. Shortly after Republic forces took Umbara, the Republic began reconstruction efforts on the planet, in which one of them was treating those wounded from the war; as he was one such afflicted, he was rebuilt with prosthetics, synthflesh, and an independent life support system. While doctors were treating him, the Republic doctors found out he was a minor, and as a result, wasn’t to be prosecuted for his actions in the war. He was released from the doctors after an extensive period of physical therapy and being treated. Rather than return home, Siron decided board the next shuttle leaving Umbara; in him, he felt that he couldn’t return him because too much of him had been left at that fateful battle, and who was left was both emotionally and literally a husk of his former self, with his only desire, other than a fat paycheck, a death wish. The flares of his ‘rebellious’ streak had been dimmed, and what remained was a bitter aftertaste, as he had become cynical of the galaxy in general. Between him watching his parents politick when he was younger, and the physical and emotional scars the war had given him, he saw the galaxy as no more than a lifeless game. Siron managed to find work as a bodyguard for a Hutt out in Hutt Space before affording to buy his own ship and become a mercenary and bounty hunter. Despite his death wish, he wouldn’t die, and, in fact, his life of killing and murdering in the name of the almighty credit would make him quite wealthy; wealthy enough even to afford cybernetic enhancements to his prosthetics, which would increase his strength, speed, and durability, as well as an addition to his filtration system that would pump both oxygen and the aforementioned Umbaran gas that would increase his aggression and reflexes. Siron worked through out the Galactic Republic’s end and the entirety Empire’s reign thus far, making a bigger and bigger name for himself between governments and the underworld. Following the Imperial Victory at Yavin 4 and the Rebel Alliance’s growing desperation, Siron was contacted by the Rebel Alliance to work as a mercenary, someone who didn't fight out of defiance or idealism, but just for another paycheck. Personality & Traits Following his mutilation and disfigurement, Siron Kator went from a rebellious youth to a cynical, jaded mercenary who trusts very little other than a pile of credits, coupled with an amoral view on the galaxy and an Umbaran's black sense of humor. Siron Kator, despite his affiliation with the Rebel Alliance, Siron only cares about the money he's owed for his services rather than the spirit and moral uprightness of the Rebellion, even though he's an alien. As such, Siron Kator is detail-oriented on performing his jobs to the letter without any mistakes, as earning the biggest paycheck he can is his largest and typically only priority. As a result, it's no surprise Siron doesn't regularly fraternize or talk to the other Seraphs, as he sees them as business associates rather than kin. Beneath the surface, however, Siron's bleak view on the galaxy is a coping mechanism to deal a turbulent underbelly of emotions stemming from his traumatic past; this was evident during the Datapad Heist when Siron ran over to a downed Hutt Thug and stomped on the side of their head, crushing it, only because they had blocked a couple of his attacks, without concern if the thug was alive or not. To fill the void in his life — on top of his pathological materialism and drinking — Siron continues to be a soldier of fortune for the sheer thrill and adrenaline rush that it gives him, and as such, is addicted to the sensation. It could be logical to conclude that he's also addicted to the Umbaran substance that grants him additional aggression and reflexes, as well.Category:Characters Category:Seraph Cell